dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kim Ha Neul
Para uma atriz coreana com o mesmo nome verificar:Kim Ha Neul (1990) | Imagem=Arquivo:KimHaNeul_180px.jpg | Nome= 김하늘 / Kim Ha Neul | CidadeNatal=Seoul, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=21/02/1978 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 김하늘 / Kim Ha Neul *'Apelido:' Olive, Kim Sky *'Profissão:' Atriz e modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 21/02/1978 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seoul, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Educação:' Yong Gok Elementary School, Yang Kang Middle School, Keum Ok Girls' High School, Seoul Institute of the Arts - Formação em cinema (Matriculada em 1997) *'Religião:' Catolico romana *'Nome Cristão:' Cecilia *'Hobbies:' Escutar música e viajar *'Signo:' Peixes *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Familia:' Irmão mais novo *'Agencia:' SM C&C Dramas *On the Way to the Airport (KBS2, 2016) *A Gentleman's Dignity (SBS, 2012) *Road Number One (MBC, 2010) *Telecinema Paradise (SBS, 2010) *On Air (SBS, 2008) *90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) *Stained Glass (SBS, 2004) *Romance (MBC, 2002) *Piano (SBS, 2002) *Secret (MBC, 2001) *Ghost (SBS, 1999) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) Música Tema de Dramas *''Sky Love'' - On Air OST (2008) Filmes *Making Family (2015) *Don't Forget Me (2015) *You're My Pet (2011) *Blind (2011) *Paradise (2009) *7 Grade Civil Servant / My Girlfriend is an Agent (2009) *Six Years in Love (2008) *Almost Love (2006) *Dead Friend (2004) *Too Beautiful To Lie (2004) *Ice Rain (2004) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *Ditto (2000) *Doctor K (1998) *Bye June (1998) *Eighteen Eighteen (1997) Propagandas *2002: Blupepe, Old & New (com Bae Yong Jun) *2001: Juliet Gold (com Go Soo) *2000: Julia Domestic, SI, Veople, Clride, Noton *1999: LG 109, Motorola MP-9000, MAX coffee Prêmios *'2017 53º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Melhor Estilo (On the Way to the Airport) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência (Feminino) (On the Way to the Airport) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Lee Sang Yoon (On the Way to the Airport) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência, Atriz - Drama Série/Final de Semana (A Gentleman's Dignity) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Estrelas Top 10 (A Gentleman's Dignity) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade pelo Público (A Gentleman's Dignity) *'2011 28º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Melhor Atriz ("Blind") *'2011 48º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Atriz ("Blind") *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Atriz (On Air) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Estrelas Top 10 (On Air) *'2008 Korea’s Fashion & Design Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Armário *'2008 29º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade ("Lovers of 6 Years") *'2008 2º Korea Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (On Air) *'2007 28º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Armário *'2004 40º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz de Cinema ("Too Beautiful to Lie") *'2003 39º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Atriz de Cinema Mais Popular ("My Tutor Friend") *'2003 20º Korea Best Dressed Awards:' Categoria de Atriz de Cinema *'2002 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz (Romance) *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade (Piano) Trivia *''Almost Love'' é a segunda projeto em conjunto com Kwon Sang Woo após My Tutor Friend in 2003 Links Externos *Website Oficial *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) *Maiores detalhes no profile em coreano (CINELINe.net) *Maiores detalhes no profile em coreano (AsianDB.com) Categoria:KAtriz